RESISTENCIA TDI
by sakaki-sam DXC 12345
Summary: AVISO:NO LEER HASTA NO HABER LEIDO LEGION TDI DE NACHI 123 ESTA HISTORIA ES COMO EL INICIO DE TODA ESA HISTORIA ASI QUE LEANLO
1. prologo

PROLOGO

Bueno esta es mi primera historia de total drama y se titula RESISTENCIA TDI, que es el comienzo de un fic llamado LEGION TDI donde las protagonistas eran GWEN Y COURTNEY, pero en RESISTENCIA TDI hablare de una chica en especial que posee poderes y junto con su hermano que todos lo conocen : TRENT . Fundan la LEGION TDI luego llego DUNCAN ,un amigo de TRENT que tenia poderes igual que los 2 y los 3 llegaron a fundarla pero todo cambio cuando llegaron Gwen y Courtney , su hermano y Duncan solo se fijaban en las dos y ya no en ella pero esta historia empecerá desde el principio cuando nació la hermana de Trent asi que

LA HISTORIA SE DESCUBRIRA MAS ADELANTE …


	2. el comienzo de todo

_Bueno aquí va mi primera historia espero que les guste:A por cierto_

_En algún lugar de Canadá vivió una familia, pues al parecer mi familia, antes de que yo naciera mi hermano mayor Trent tenia 4 años mi padre era un superhéroe literalmente y mi madre no lo era, pero era una científica famosa. Pero todo cambio cuando yo naci, a mi madre la despidieron por un experimento fallido. Cuando naci yo no tenia poderes y mi madre no desaprovecho eso me llevo a su mini laboratorio y ahí según las palabras de Trent dice que mi madre me conectaba cables, me inyectaba muchas cosas ha mi cuerpo con el fin de volver a la fama y recuperar su titulo. En una ocasión según Trent quien lo vio todo. Observo que mi padre corrió a tratar de liberarme pero mi madre no se quedo con los brazos cruzados sino que agarro una jeringa con un químico potente y se la inyecto a mi padre en la espalda mientras el trataba de sacarme todas las mangueras a las que estaba conectada. Y ese químico tan poderoso hizo que mi padre falleciera. Pero siempre hubo esperanza, cuando cumplí 3 años mi madre me tenia encerrada en el laboratorio y mi hermano no lo pudo soportar por los gritos que yo daba. Lo único que yo sentí fue que mi madre me sumergía en un especie de químico y luego los brazos de mi hermano abrazándome cuando me cargo hasta arriba pude ver el cuerpo de mi madre inerte en el suelo. Según dice Trent que me llevo donde vivía mi tio que también tenia poderes y ahí empieza mi historia. A y por cierto me llamo Kimy Smith pero todos me dicen Kim._

* * *

Un día para recordar 

Bueno hace tiempo desde que ocurrió la sicosis de mi madre y su muerte. Bueno ahora vivo en la casa de mi tío con mi hermano mayor Trent y pues déjenme decirles que las cosas se han puesto un poco extrañas les contare: Pues según mi tio dice que ese químico en el que me sumergió mi madre altero mi estructura genética y ocasiono lo siguiente:

Trent te toca lavar los platos.-Dijo mi tío a mi hermano

Ya voy-Grito Trent desde el piso de arriba –Ya vine-Dijo trayendo a una bebita de piel blanca y cabello negro de 5 años de la mano. Qué resulto que era yo pero mas pequeña.-Haber Kim no quiero que te muevas de ahí quieres-Dijo mi hermano poniéndome en una sillita muy cerca de donde el estaba lavando. Pero cuando estaba por terminar de lavar mi tío lo llamo. Y yo pues solo me quede mirando fijamente el agua hasta que de pronto vi que el agua subía y subía aun más, luego mire hacia abajo y el agua también bajaba junto conmigo. Y me asombre demasiado que hice que el agua explotara en mi cara. Al llegar Trent se asombro y me dijo-Kim que te dije sobre jugar con el agua-Y yo como buena niña le dije-que me puedo resfriar y puedo morir-dije con una voz tan tierna que mi hermano solo me abrazo con dulzura y me dijo- Perdón Kim pero yo te quiero demasiado para dejar que algo te pase, y si algo te pasa yo no se que haría. Después de ahí todo fue normal hasta la noche cuando yo dormía sentí una punzada en mi pecho y grite, grite y grite .Al parecer a Trent le preocupe mucho porque subió las escaleras corriendo junto con mi tío y lo que vieron cuando llegaron fue sorprendente. Vieron un resplandor azul mezclado con plateado alrededor de mí, mientras yo sentía una espada atravesándome. Luego de ese resplandor su sorpresa fue mayor me vieron a mi, mis ojos habían cambiado de color de marrones a azules como mi padre mientras que mi cabello dejaba unas rayas castañas para ser reemplazadas por unas azules **(entienden con mechones azules y castaños)**desde ahí mi vida cambio y dio un giro inesperado muy inesperado.

**DESPUES EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: **

**-que quieres Trent **

**-quiero que formes una organización conmigo **

Atentamente una pista para el siguiente capitulo: Duncan aparecerá por primera vez en mi fic pero les consta tienen que enviar reviews 5 como máximo pero que me den animos e ideas y hasta opiniones. Pero sobre todo opiniones que son muy valiosas para mi.


	3. Trent- un hermano sobreprotector

**Trent –un hermano sobreprotector**

Bueno ya les conté alguna pista de cómo es mi hermano pero no tienen ni idea de cómo es CONVIVIR con Trent aun en la misma escuela. Y donde esta el recuerdo a ahí esta.

Pues mi querido hermano tiene contactos con todos asi que un dia escuche algo que podría ser algo incomodo. Estaba sacando cosas de mi casillero y vi a mi compañero de clase caminar en dirección a Trent me dispuse a escuchar por curiosidad

Necesito que me hagas un favor-Susurro Trent-Sabes que no hago una labor de no ser por algo-Dijo el chico extendiendo la mano-Hayyyyy esta bien toma-Saco de su bolsillo 45 dolares, espera 45DOLARES a mi solo me da 12 que TACAÑO , en fin y se los dio en la mano- que quieres-Dijo el chico-Necesito que hagas un trabajo de vigilancia a mi hermana Kim la conoces ¿cierto?-Dijo Trent espera ¿QUE?-ha la chica rara si la conozco pero porque a ella-Pregunto el chico-La he visto muy misteriosa esta semana se que algo trama- Dijo Trent –Kim pero viejo tiene 13 años y – insistió el chico pero fue interrumpido-Oye yo soy el que paga asi que no digas nada.

Y saben que fue lo peor que yo no estaba misteriosa estaba cansada quería bajar de peso por eso me levantaba temprano a correr y terminaba con sueño y agotada.

Pero algo bueno fue lo que Trent tuvo que sacrificar: 45 DOLARES y su cara cuando supo la verdad fue lo mejor casi pensé que lo habían golpeado con un martillo y hubiera quedado deforme.

Bueno la lección de este anécdota es ssssssss puessssssss hay creo que no hay lección bueno hasta la próxima.


	4. Un nuevo comienzo

La fundación de Legión TDI:

Pov. Trent:

bue no la cosa esta asi : Mi tío tiene un nuevo proyecto para mi y para Kim, referido a nuestro poderes,todavía no nos quiere decir de que se trata, me dijo que esperáramos a que llegara para que nos lo diga.

De que crees que se tratara el proyecto Trent- pregunto Kim con inquietud

Iba a responderle pero justo llego mi tío, algo apurado debo decir- Entren al auto- dijo con serenidad

Entramos al auto, mi tío actuó de una manera relajada durante todo el viaje, nos llevo hacia una casa, debo decir , voltie para ver a Kim, dormida, la moví un poco para levantarla,ya levantada Kim me pregunto donde estsmos-no lo se Kim-le respondí . La verdad la mansión se veía antigua, me sorprendí cuando mi tío salió del auto y empezó a caminar al interior de la mansión seguido de mi tía, al parecer voltie para ver a mi hermana ,ella estaba asustada, me pregunto porque, la tome de la mano t le dije que teníamos que teníamos que seguirlos para no quedarnos ,ella asintió y juntos nos bajamos del auto para seguir a mi tí de decir que la mansión por dentro era ASOMBROSA , mas tarde de conocer toda la mansión, todos nos sentamos el los sofás que se encontraban en la sala-porque estamos aqui-pregunte con gentileza-Escuchen chicos, me he propuesto hacer de esta mansión un hogar para personas con dones especiales como ustedes - dijo con sinceridad - necesitan entrenamiento para poder aumentar sus distintos poderes al máximo, esta mansión sera su hogar desde ahora , ya que desde mañana empezaran a entrenar-dijo por ultimo mi tío.

Bueno debo decir que la mansión no estaba nada mal, era increíble todo lo que podíamos hacer allí, Kim y yo nos divertíamos mucho,comenzamos a visitar los alrededores de la mansión , era increile .

Pov. de Kim

Comenzamos a observar las distintas habitaciones, una de ellas me llamo la atención, estaba todo oscuro, busque un interruptor, no había, alze mi mano y una luz azul salió de ella, alumbrando todo el lugar, observe mas y lo que vi luego me , unos ojos rojos brillante me miraban con odio y amenazante , grite y luego la mano que estaba alumbrando se convirtió en un látigo de agua, pero no funciono muy bien, vi salir de donde estaban los ojos rojos a mas personas, difinitivamente problemassssssss.


End file.
